Zombot Support juggernaut X
Zombot Support juggernaut X is a Very strong Zombie rarely called in on some stages. He can spawn if the is 5 or less Zombies on a Third Wave or higher. On survival this Zombie can spawn Regardless on rather what wave But if there less than 100 Zombies(Not including other ZSJX). This increases to 150 if flag 25 or higher. In certain mini games The rule this the same only it can be any wave. It has 400 nds His Armor dents At 50 nds, His Armor has holes with open skin 150 nds, His head and armor crack at 250 nds, And starts Steaming at 350 nds before exploding at 400 nds. Abilities Summon: This Zombie Can Very Slowly Summon Imps And Rarely Normal Zombies. Summoning starts at 350 Hp and the rate increases at 250 HP Blade hand: Simple attack that takes out a plant in front of him in that and two extra lanes for 10 nds. Laser beam: Only works when at 50 hp Hits a plant 3 blocks ahead of him for 10 nds Giga Zombot Support X This Zombie Only appears on Survival waves 30 + And spawn rate increases From 1 to 3 At wave 50. Abilites summon: Same as before only Without imps and can now summon cone head zombie and bucket head zombie. Blade hand: Same as before only twice as strong. Laser beam: Same case as Blade hand Fire burst: When GZSJX dies it explodes in a mini explosion for in a 3x3 for 5 nds. surviving plants will get a small attack or defense boost depending if that plant dose damage or not. Bad speed: increases Zombies speed and removes all negative effects expect for Beeing little. Only works at 25 Hp. Doesn't effect bosses or other ZSGX. Strategy This zombie can be hard to deal with plants like peashooter Since he has higher heath than Gargantuar. He can survive 5 instant kills so bring many if you want him die like that However, this can take up room for other plants. Hes weak to ice so winter melon is the easiest plant to kill him with. Snow pea might be good for players who don't have winter melon but both would be amazing because he would take 10 nds per attack. Magnet shroom Slows him down and Very slowly Decompresses of the robot. Gold magnet can do this twice as quick and can effect GZJX who is immune to normal magnet shroom. Magnet shrooms plant food can kill it instantly along with GZJX even though hes immune. Finally Em peach and citrons plant food can disable him temporary but its worth noting that 2 citron blast is enough to kill it. Trivia * GZSJX and ZSJX are strongest Zombies ive ever created at 800 and 400 nds * Zombot support juggernaut X is the only Zombot thats not a boss * Can not appear if you haven't cleared Factory. * It is first seen in Dawnoftheplants Pvz. * It is the only zombie effected by gold magnet. * It can easily be killed by protected winter melons. * It can very cheaply be killed by it landing in the water. This still counts for its spawn limt